Ally and the Secret Life of Pets
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: During the Angry Birds crossover, Ally, Alice's daughter, is transported to New York City, where she met a dog named Max and his owner, and then met a mongrel named Duke, which Max is jealous to. Later, the three end up meeting Snowball and the Flushed Pets, sparking an adventure. In Cinemark XD, DD3D, RD3D & IMAX 2D/3D. Select chapters w/h IMAX. Solo part of the SD/D:WW universe.


Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

Universal Pictures Presents...

A Illumination Entertainment Production...

A Christopher Spielberg and Chris Meledandri fanfic...

On the weekend after a long day of Auradon Prep classes and studies, Ally was with her friend Freddie, as she was hanging out with her at the Mad for Tea shop in the morning. During their hangout, Freddie then told her about the movie-like storybook Piper and Jordan gonna send, ever since Freddie watched the crossover of The Angry Birds Movie, which Ally is interested in and, later that afternoon, Ally comes to her dorm room and finds the storybook that Freddie was talking about, so the daughter of Alice decides to watch it with Freddie, as well as with Piper and Jordan.

* * *

 **CINEMARK THEATRES 4:00 PM**

Later that afternoon, Ally goes with Freddie, Jordan and Piper, the latter that she meets who is a second-year Starling from Starland, to the Auradon Cinemark XD/DD3D/RealD 3D/IMAX 2D/3D theatre to watch the storybook the last three sent to her to watch.

"How wonderful! We're gonna watch the storybook come to film life, and I met a starling! Do you breathe in outer space? What do you do back home?", curiously says and excites Ally.

Jordan then cuts to the chase, "Well, to make it quick, she's actually a interstellar star student at an academy. We just became friends a couple days ago.", as the four were entering the giant theatre.

"Okay, since we made this story for you for the series we're working on, the story is called, The Secret Life of Pets.", announced Piper as they were walking across the lobby to the hallway.

Ally replies, "Pets? I love pets! My mother has a cat named Dinah too. That would be wonderland unique and exciting!"

"And also, you get to choose the format, any of these.", allows Jordan, as she, Ally and the other two go to the hallway where the Cinemark XD/DD3D/RD3D/IMAX 2D/3D formats are attending at.

* * *

If Ally chooses any format, the four go to the selected cinema room, see the giant screen for the story film, and get their 3D glasses for the 3D formats. Giving the book to the employee, she and her other three friends give the signal to start the film to the employee, who he then puts in the story projector, as the movie starts.

* * *

First, if Cinemark XD is chosen, a intro shows a red crystal growing, as it is showing text:

 **Huge Wall-to-Wall Screen...**

The red crystal starts to grow faster and shoots out a white crystal, which then starts to grow like the red one as well. Another text then shows:

 **Custom Digital Surround Sound...**

The white crystal then starts growing more and more as the intro then shows both white and red crystals growing, while one more text says:

 **Digital Projection 2D & RealD 3D...**

As the red crystal finishes growing with the white as well, it explodes, showing the XD logo, reading,

 **Cinemark XD: Extreme Digital Cinema**

The intro finishes as one of the crystals swipes and transits to the end of the intro.

* * *

If DD3D is chosen, an intro shows a laser writing the Disney logo while three crystals align in 3D, setting in the D, meaning 3D, before the logo is shown,

 **Disney Digital 3D**

 **Powered by Disney**

The logo and the text explodes, sending 3D crystals flying.

* * *

If RealD 3D is chosen, a single environment intro is shown only before the movie and says,

 **Keep 3D green.**

 **Please conserve your 3D glasses right after the movie.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

And finally, if IMAX 2D or IMAX 3D is chosen, a single intro then shows, the movie starting as a countdown starts.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

The countdown suddenly transforms from black to white classical style, into a 3D blue background.

 **7...**

 **Mind-Blowing Images...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **Earth-Shattering Sound...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **The Ultimate Movie Experience...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Watch a Movie...**

 **...or be part of one.**

The _Or Be Part of One_ words then turn around to reveal the IMAX logo.

 **IMAX**

The IMAX logo disintegrates and the blue background fades as well, as the movie starts.

* * *

"Alright, guys, this is gonna be good! Time to discover the Secret Life of Pets!", jokes Ally, as she and the other three laugh as the movie starts...


End file.
